


High School Sweethearts

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, School Dance, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: After Alya is dumped by Nino, she drags Marinette to the Louvre to look for someone to take to the school dance. While they're there, they run into Luka and Kagami. Alya and Luka hit it off and quickly begin scheming to get Marinette and Kagami to the school dance together.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a songfic commission (High School Sweethearts by Melanie Martinez) on Amino, but because I didn't really like the song I've removed the lyrics. If there are weird jumps, its because it was a short commission and I split it up with the lyrics. The person also specified that Luka and Alya get together during the fic, it wasn't my idea. Thanks xx

There was only a week until the school dance and Alya was single again. Nino had broken up with her and she was scrambling to find someone to take to the dance. She already had a dress ready and didn’t want it to go to waste, leaving only one option. Somehow, she had managed to drag Marinette to the Louvre, hoping to run into someone there.

Luckily, she did, purely by coincidence. Deciding to sort through some of the pictures she had taken, Alya sat on one of the seats that divided the room. She was so engrossed in her phone that she didn’t realise she was sitting next to someone until she heard the first few notes of a song. When she realised, Alya almost leapt off the bench. “I’m sorry! I didn’t notice you were there.”

“There’s no need to apologise, there was no one sitting there. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Luka Couffaine.” Luka took his hand from the strings of his guitar and offered it to Alya. “What brings you here?”

Alya paused, wondering if Luka was single. “I’m here with a friend, we’re spending the day together since my boyfriend dumped me.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Luka started strumming his guitar quietly, trying to avoid drawing the attention of everyone around them. 

Deciding the worst thing that could happen was rejection, Alya started to make a move. “Are you here with anyone?”

“Kagami is here somewhere, but I think she wandered off. She’s a good friend otherwise, though.” Luka gestured to the corner of the room where a girl was standing. Marinette was a few paintings away from her, and Alya saw an opportunity. 

“Do you mind introducing her to my friend?”

Marinette and Kagami sprinted around the corner, searching for a place to hide. Alya and Luka had ‘introduced’ them to each other earlier, not knowing that they already knew each other. Before Kagami or Marinette could mention that, they were alone and dragged into a game of hide and seek. Marinette grabbed Kagami’s hand and dragged her into an alcove. “In here for a moment, then we can keep moving.”

Pressed against the wall, Kagami and Marinette barely dared to breathe. There was only a small section of wall concealing them from the view of the hallway, but it was the only option they had with people closing in on them. The pair listened as footsteps passed them, moving to quickly to stop and examine every hiding place. Peeking her head around the corner, Kagami nodded. “The coast is clear. Let’s go.”  
[bi]High school sweethearts, line up  
They both stepped around the corner and tried to start running again but ended up smashing into each other. Both girls crashed into the ground, with Marinette landing on top of Kagami. A bright red blush overtook both of their faces, and Marinette scrambled back to her feet. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, Marinette.”

The school dance was that night and Alya was in Marinette’s room, getting ready with her. All she could talk about was Luka and how happy she was that he agreed to be her date for the night. Marinette, on the other hand, was thinking about Kagami.

Over the past week, they had been spending more time together. It had culminated in Kagami revealing she would be at the dance tonight. She didn’t have a date, but Marinette was too shy to ask if Kagami would go with her. All she could do was hope an opportunity would present itself tonight for her to dance with Kagami. 

Marinette was standing towards the side of the hall, watching couples dance in front of her. As soon as they arrived, Alya had disappeared to be with Luka, and Kagami was nowhere to be found. Marinette kept her eyes peeled for Kagami, but she was slowly losing hope. 

On the other side of the hall, hiding behind a large group of people, Kagami was watching Marinette. She was alone, just like Marinette, but couldn’t gather enough courage to ask her to dance. If this continued, she knew they would both spend the night alone. 

Out of nowhere, Luka and Alya appeared. Luka placed a hand on Kagami’s shoulder and guided her over to Marinette. As they moved around the dancefloor, Luka grabbed a rose from a decoration and handed it to Kagami. She took it, confused, but everything became clear when Luka pushed her in front of Marinette before leaving again. 

“Um-,” Kagami sighed, handing Marinette the rose, but not quite knowing what to say, “may I have this dance?”

Marinette nodded, grinning. “Of course, you may.”


End file.
